1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski, particularly a ski for alpine skiing, as well as to a pair of such skis to be used by a skier.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
As known, a ski has a central core that is surrounded by reinforcement layers and which has, on its bottom, a gliding sole with two running edges, and, on top, a decoration layer.
In recent years, ski manufacturing techniques have evolved with the advent of the so-called “carving” technique used by skiers. The ski dimension line has been accentuated, and the ski length reduced. In turns, instead of having the skier's weight borne mainly by one ski, the skier maintains support on both skis which are maintained spaced apart.
To take this new ski manufacturing technique into account, one has considered providing the ski with an asymmetrical structure.
Thus, patent publication EP 0 907 390, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,272, for example, disclose a pair of skis in which each ski has running edges that are inwardly curved, along asymmetrical curves, such that the inner running edge of one ski and the outer running edge of the other ski have the same curvature center in view of the relative position that the skier imposes on these two skis in a turn on snow.
This construction method yields satisfactory results. However, it mainly affects the trajectory of the ski.